Apples
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: When 13 year old Shizune gets lost in the forest, a boy named Kabuto Yakushi helps her out, the two bonding over apples. But soon she learns that he died over 100 years ago. But how can a spirit give her a real apple? A KabuShizu oneshot for jenise21.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to jenise21, who made the request for me to make a KabuShizu one-shot. Well, after some long thought during breaks at work, this is what I came up with and I hope you like it!

Apples

Thirteen-year-old Shizune ran through the trees almost frantically, trying to find her classmates. "Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have stopped to picked up these darn flowers I wouldn't have lost sight of the group!" she yelled out loud to herself, grasping tight to said flowers as she continued her sprint, "They couldn't be too far! I mean, I wasn't knelt down for too long! Maybe a minute max!"

Even a minute was enough to get lost, especially if one took the wrong path. "Gah!" Shizune yelled again, hitting herself on the head with her fists, "Darn it! Stupid stupid stupid Shizune! You got yourself lost! Good job you idiot! Now you're lost and alone in an unfamiliar part of the forest park!"

"Lost and alone? I don't think so? I know where you are, and now you're not alone since there's two of us."

Shizune turned quickly to the sound of the voice, her darkish-brown eyes landing on a boy around her age, with silver hair tied back in a ponytail. Onyx eyes stared at her over a red apple, the sleeves of his violet sweatshirt hanging over his wrists loosely. He wore sandals much like hers, but his blue jeans shorts darker than her light denim capris. "Pretty flowers you got there. Hmm...judging by the looks of them, I'd say violets and Queen Anne's Lace. Don't ask me how I know; I don't want to look more like a sissy," he said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. How about you?"

"My name is Shizune Umeshi. Uh...can you tell me how I can get out of here? I'm trying to find my classmates. You see, I'm here on a field trip, and I got lost and..."

"I can get you to the main path, no problem! I think from there you can find your way, right?"

Shizune nodded her head, "Yeah, that's cool with me! I'm sure my classmates didn't get too far; I probably didn't even get that far off the path, but I'm sure with your help I'll get back to them quicker." Kabuto chuckled and motioned for her to followed, taking another bite out of his apple.

"Ne, Kabuto, why are you out here? Are you out here on a field trip too?"

"No, I just came out here for a walk. I always come here. It's the best place to explore. So many awesome plants and rocks and stuff. I guess that explains why I know about the flowers."

Kabuto smiled at the girl walking beside him, then pulled out an apple from a pouch hanging from his belt, "Apple? I love these things. Besides being healthy for you, the seeds can be used to grow new trees." Shizune nodded, and took the apple, taking a bite.

"It's really good. Thank you very much," she said sweetly, "I like apples too. Every year my dad takes me to this orchard to pick apples and bring some home. And the apples are always so good!" Kabuto laughed, "I'd like to try those out sometime. That sounds awesome."

They traveled in silenced, saved the sound of munching from the apples, down the rest of the way until Kabuto stopped, "See that clearing ahead? That's the main road. If you go through there, you'll be on the main road and hopefully be able to find your classmates right away."

Shizune smiled brightly, quickly hugging him and almost dropping her flowers, "Thank you Kabuto! Thank you so much!"

"Heh, no problem. Hopefully I'll see you around, right Shizune?"

"Yeah, the next time I come here. Which I'll try to come more often, especially if you can show me around!"

"Anytime."

Shizune waved to her friend as she ran off towards the clearing, "Bye Kabuto! See ya around!" Kabuto waved back then turned around and disappeared into the forest again.

* * *

"Hey, there's Shizune!" Ayumi said, "Shizune, what happened? We turned around and you weren't there!" "Yeah, and Ms. Tsunade got worried about you and was just about to send a group to look for you!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Sorry...I got distracted picking out these flowers, but then I was helped by this really nice boy! He knew the forest like the back of his hand, and led me back to the main road," she said, tossing the apple core into the trash, "His name was Kabuto Yakushi, and you girls would have probably swooned; he was really cute."

"Kabuto Yakushi? You must be joking!"

"What are you talking about Ruka?"

"Kabuto Yakushi was the nephew of the original owner of the forest park, back in 1873. There's no way you could've met him!" Ayumi yelled. Shizune looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"But I did! I mean, I just hugged him, and he gave me an apple and--"

"You must have met someone who pulled off a good impression, cause the real Kabuto Yakushi is dead, and there isn't a Yakushi family name around anymore. But come on, we gotta go. It's time we got back to the school," Ruka said, the two girls starting to walk ahead.

Shizune stood in shock, holding tight to her flowers as her mind replayed the girls' words over and over in her head.

"_Heh, no problem. Hopefully I'll see you around, right Shizune?"_

"_You must have met someone who pulled off a good impression, cause the real Kabuto Yakushi is dead, and there isn't a Yakushi family name around anymore."_

She looked down at her flowers, _'How can that be though...a spirit couldn't talk to me or give me an apple...'_

* * *

Twenty-three year old Shizune smiled as she climbed down from the ladder, "Ah, a good pick of apples this year if I do say so myself! I think the kids will like these for a snack time once I get back." She picked up her basket and balanced it against her hip, the wind lightly blowing through her short hair. Although slightly awkward she started her walk towards the gates of the orchard, ready to pay for her haul and start her trip back home.

"I chose a nice day to come to the orchard. And the apples are in great season this year. I can tell just by looking at them," she said, picking one up then taking a bite, "Mmm, and they're so tasty! Every year they are always so good."

_'I bet Kabuto would love these, as much as he loved apples,'_ she thought. She looked up at the blue sky, lightly covered here and there with feathery, white clouds.

_'I don't care what Ruka and Ayumi said. I know Kabuto was real that day. There's no way that he was a spirit. And one day we will meet again.'_

She smiled and took another bite of her apple, "I'll give the seeds to the owner; they can give birth to a new row of new apple trees years from now." As she continued her walk, a pair of onyx eyes watched her, a smile forming behind the red fruit in his hand.

"Gotta admit, not bad. Although I think the ones that grow in the orchard closer to home are better."

* * *

Yeah...not really romantic or fluffy, but I hope you still like it jenise21!


End file.
